Here for Eternity
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: There is a thunder storm and Jaosn is trying to sleep. Dick comes to his room frightened. Will he send him away, or comfort him? Find out by reading! THIS IS SLASH SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ!   Also, this is fluff!  3


Here for Eternity

Jason woke up to the sound of thunder and rain pelting the manor. He sighed and willed himself to go back to sleep.

He was startled out of his dozed off state by footsteps outside his room. He evened out his breathing to the point where it would seem he was in a deep sleep.

His door opened without a sound, but he was trained to hear and feel the slightest noise or movement.

The intruder came towards him slowly. Jason held onto the bat-arang under his pillow tightly. He was ready to get up and knock out the intruder, but then he heard who it was. "Jason? Are you awake?" Dick whispered quietly.

Jason sighed in relief. But then he slowly became irritated. "What do you want Dick?"

"Um, I was just wondering, if I could sleep here with you?"

Jason sat up on his elbows and gave Dick an irritated/questioning look. When Dick didn't say anything, he asked, "Why do you want to sleep with me Dick?"

His question was soon answered when a particularly loud clap of thunder lit his room in shadows.

Dick yelped and jumped onto Jason's bed and went under the covers before Jason could even blink.

Jason stared at nothing for a few seconds before he turned towards the cowering figure under his covers.

"Really Dick? You face the most feared villains in the world everyday without any problems, and yet you cower in fear over the sound of thunder? You're SO pathetic.

Jason instantly regretted his words when he heard soft sniffles coming from the bundle under the blankets.

"Dick, you know I didn't mean that right? You could sleep here with me, I don't mind, really. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately so I'm in a worse mood than I usually am."

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside again and made Dick let out a loud sob. Jason was instantly under the covers with Dick and holding him against his chest.

"Dick, it's alright, nothings going to happen, it's just a noise."

Dick quieted down and only flinched each time thunder sounded.

Soon, the thunder was barely able to be heard from where they lay. The storm had drifted by them.

Jason waited patiently for Dick to remove himself from him, but he never did.

"Um, Dick? The storms gone, don't you want to go back to your room or something?"

Dick shook his head in the crook of Jason's neck.

When Jason tried to pull away to see Dick's face, Dick whimpered and held on tighter to him.

"Jason, I'm scared, I don't want to go back to my room." Dick said in a shaky, tearful voice.

Jason felt his heart jump at Dick's tone of voice. He held onto Dick tightly and cuddled into him.

"It's alright Dick, you could sleep here with me, alright?"

Dick poked his head out of Jason's neck and gave a small, wet smile.

Jason smiled back and cuddled Dick even closer.

They lay together on the bed, not saying a word.

They enjoyed each others company, both not daring to ruin the moment.

Dick stirred in Jason's embrace.

"Jason?"

"Yes Dick?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being here for me, I really appreciate it. I know this won't last forever, so I'll always be grateful for it while it lasts."

Jason frowned at Dick's words. He didn't expect that to come out of this ordeal.

"Dick, I'll always be here for you, no matter where I am, or where I go, I'll always be right here with you." Jason said, while laying his right hand over Dick's heart.

Dick smiled at Jason's words. Fresh tears began to build up, but he held them back. He tucked his head in Jason's neck again.

"Promise?" Dick asked against Jason's neck.

"I promise." Jason replied.

The two stayed quiet and relished in each others company.

Dick fell asleep rather quickly against Jason.

Jason watched Dick sleep with a gentle smile.

"I'll be here for you through all eternity. Never will I leave your side."

With that said, Jason fell asleep beside Dick.

Little did Jason know that Dick was only half asleep. He heard every word Jason had said.

Dick held onto Jason tighter and let a few tears fall.

"Thank you Jason." Dick whispered.

Dick fell into a deep, peaceful sleep beside the man that he would always love and cherish.

If it was beside this man, Dick new he could face anything.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Hey! So this is a present for MEEPheheCANDY! I really hope you like it sweetheart!<p>

So, she wanted Jason/Dick (her favorite batboy paring) fluff. So here this is. Review if you like or don't like, please no flames, I don't like those. If you don't like boy love, or, fluff in this case, then why the FUCK are you reading this?

=3 So, anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, and this is a return gift. MEEPheheCANDY made me a Jason/Tim story called "Rooftop Brothers" You should go read it, it's super amazing. Also, read all of MEEPheheCANDY's other stories because SHE IS AN AWESOME WRITER! So follow what I said and go read her stuff!

Also, while your at it, go tell her a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY! SPECIAL DAY! THIS IS YOUR PRESENT SWEETHEART! ENJOY! And I'm terribly sorry for the delay, as you know, my internet was cut off since I have recently moved, =( So sad…not really, my old house was crap. _

Although, my new house is SUPER creepy! *shivers* It scares the CRAP out of me! Especially the stairs! God, the stairs! Also, I swear I saw a fucken shadow in my room, shaped like a man, walking around my room in the middle of the night! I WAS SO CREEPED OUT! I DIDN'T DARE MOVE OR DO ANYTHING! I JUST CLOSED MY EYES AND PRAYED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! AAAAAAH!

…... -_-

Again, go wish her a happy birthday because she deserves it! =3

I do not own the characters, but I WILL get them, so do not go suing me! I am an innocent girl! ( Jason: LIES!) SHUT UP JASON! _

_ …..so….hope you like it and REVIEW! BYE! X3


End file.
